


Dreams

by hiddensonata



Series: Oh, Baby Can't You Hear Me Moan? [Rated E One-Shots] [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, One Shot, hidashi, it has been far too long, my attempt at writing a decent fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why in the world had he woken up?</p><p>Ah. Now he remembered. His dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, it's been a couple years since the last time I wrote some fanfiction, so please forgive me if it's not that good. Long story short, I woke up at like 4 am, and I just started writing out of nowhere, and this is the end result. I certainly did not expect my first fanfic in couple years to be this smutty, since I absolutely suck at writing smut too, so once again, PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF IT'S NOT THE BEST. I love you a bunch dear reader, so please, if you have any constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments, and leave kudos as you see fit! Enjoy~

Tadashi lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the soft snoring of his younger brother from his side of the room.

Tadashi felt . . . restless, to say the least. He had gone to bed, exhausted but happy and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. But now, sleep was nonexistent.

Why in the world had he woken up? 

Ah. Now he remembered. His dream.

His face flushed as he remembered some of the minor details of said dream. 

He couldn't remember who it was that plagued his thoughts, but he remembered the feeling of loving them in the most intimate way possible. He could still hear the moans and pleas of his lover, as he thrusted into them, his lips on their neck.

He was getting excited now, his blood suddenly rushing south. His palmed himself through his pajama pants, biting his lip to keep quiet, so as to not wake Hiro.

Oh, now the images were coming back.

_He was in his room, lying down in his bed, as he and his lover were kissing. Sweet at first, before it became more heated. The vulgar slide of tongue against tongue as they frantically touched each other everywhere, wanting more._

_Clothes were removed and they continued to kiss, before his lover pulled away, kissing and nipping their way down Tadashi's body before placing a kiss on the head of his swollen cock._  

Tadashi groaned softly, already stroking his erection while the images replayed in his mind.

_A devious glint in his lover's eyes before Tadashi was engulfed by a wonderfully hot mouth. His back arched off the bed, his hand running through messy raven locks . . ._

"A-ah . . ."

He slowed his stroking down, not wanting it to end so soon. He threw off his covers, and pulled his pajama pants down just enough, exposing himself. 

_Now he was in between his lover's legs. Their legs rested on Tadashi's shoulders as he licked and sucked at their entrance, slicking them up for what was to come._

_"Oh, Tadashi . . ."_

_One finger, then two as Tadashi opened them up. Another moan left his lover's lips, then a gasp as Tadashi began to suck his cock . . ._

Tadashi let out a small moan himself, desperately hoping he would remember the face of whoever it was he was loving. His hips were moving on their own, thrusting rhythmically into his hand.

_Finally, with his lover's legs wrapped around his waist, Tadashi slowly slid into him, reveling in the wonderful heat of the body beneath him. Tadashi looked into his lover's brown eyes, before leaning down and kissing him again._

_"T-Tadashi, please!"_  

 _Once fully sheathed, Tadashi began to pull out slowly, until just the head of his cock remained, before snapping his hips forward, causing his lover to cry out._  

Oh, Tadashi was getting close now. His heart beat furiously in his chest, his breathing labored. He closed his eyes, stroking himself even faster. 

_"A-ah, Tadashi, oh Tadashi . . ."_

_His lover moaned his name beautifully._

_Hands gripping narrow hips, Tadashi sped up his thrusts, his lover meeting each one with enthusiam. Tadashi kissed along his neck and collar bone, leaving love bites in his wake. The once perfect pale skin of his lover, was now bruised with Tadashi's marks, that showed Hiro was his, and only his . . ._

Wait.

It was Hiro . . . 

Tadashi gasped softly, but did not falter in his pleasure.

Oh Hiro, his Hiro, his beautiful little brother . . . God, how could Tadashi think anyone else could make him feel this way. Who else but Hiro could occupy his thoughts like this, could bring him to the very edge, could make him so deliciously hard . . . 

 _Hiro whimpered, his nails digging into the skin of Tadashi's back._  

_"Tadashi, please touch me . . ."_

_Tadashi took hold of Hiro's weeping cock, and stroked him along to his thrusts. Their moans filled the air, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming too much._

_"T-Tadashi, I c-can't."_  

 _Another heated kiss, before they came, hard, Hiro spilling his seed across both of their stomachs, and Tadashi filling his little brother._  

_"I love you, Tadashi."_

"H-Hiro." 

Tadashi came, gasping, his hips thrusting up, streaks of cum covering his stomach.

"Tadashi." 

His eyes shot open as he saw Hiro standing against the divider looking at him, a pleased grin on his face.  

Tadashi was about to cover himself with his sheet, before Hiro crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, straddling Tadashi's hips. 

"Were you dreaming of me again?" Hiro rocked his hips against Tadashi's, a very noticeable tent in his boxers.  

Tadashi blushed furiously. Hiro already knew the answer to that question.

Hiro pressed his body flush against Tadashi's, giving him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"How about you show me exactly what you were dreaming of?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, there ya go. Comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked my very strange attempt at a sexy Hidashi fanfiction. *sighs* Much like dear Tadashi in this fic, it seems sleep will escape us both. I still don't know where it came from, but I'm still proud that I was able to actually write something after so long. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
